Orphan in the Alley
by Blaise White
Summary: When a young girl of fifteen is in trouble, Erik rushes to her rescue. This is after he looses Christine.
1. Chapter 1

Now I shouldn't be starting this, but I can't hold back any longer. This is just too darn good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the setting, nor the Phantom (Erik). But I do own, Marie. Yay me!

The young girl let out a loud scream for help, hoping against hope that someone would hear her. The man pinning her to the wall, struck her across the face. He struck her a few more times, and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She struggled against him, but he held fast.

There was another man in the alley behind the Opera Populaire. He had heard the girl's screams and hurried to her aid. He saw a young girl pinned to the wall by a larger man. He hurried up silently behind the man, and slipped the Punjab lasso around his neck. The man let go of the girl in surprise. She fell to the ground, landing hard on her knees.

Erik flicked his wrist and strangled the man. The girl looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Erik looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Come here child." He said. The girl whimpered and backed away. "Its alright. I won't hurt you.' Erik said more gently. The girl tried to stand up, but when she came to her feet she clutched her side and fell. Erik bent down and lifted her off the ground.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. Erik was silent on the way to his lair. About half-way there Erik noticed the girl was fast asleep.

Erik laid her on the bed in his lair. She had fresh bruises on her face and neck. Erik knew he had to help her.

"Wake up little beauty." He said softly. It was on a spur of the moment that he called her little beauty. But that was what she was, a little beauty. She was tall, slender and had curves in all the right places. To top it all off, she had skin like porcelain, pale and delicate. She was perfect, except for the fading bruises up and down her arms and legs.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked around trying to remember where she was. When she saw Erik her eyes widened with fear.

"Its alright, I'm going to help you." Erik said softly. He put his fingers to her ribs, and rubbed gently. The girl let out a gasp of pain. It was as Erik had feared. She had four broken ribs, two on each side.

Erik went and got medical supplies and wrapped gauze around her broken ribs tightly. Then her gave her ice for her face.

"Thank-you for saving me monsieur." The girl said.

"It was nothing. Why were you back there anyway?" Erik said.

"I _was_ in the front, I came here to be a chorus girl. That man dragged me back there." The girl explained.

"Where are you from? I must return you." Erik asked.

"I don't ever want to go back to where I came from. I ran away from an orphanage far away from here. I was constantly beaten. That's why I came here." The girl explained.

"Well at least tell me your name." Erik said.

"My name is Marie. My I ask yours?" Marie said.

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Erik."

"Thank you Erik." Marie said. Erik turned to walk out of the room.

"You should get some sleep." He said before leaving the room. But Marie was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik sat at his organ. He thought about Christine who had left him the night before. Tonight he had gone out hoping to catch a glimpse of her sleeping, but he had chosen to rescue Marie.

It was then that his thoughts turned to the girl sleeping in his bed. She couldn't be older than fifteen, but she was so beautiful. Erik loved the way her straight brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. What was he thinking! He loved only Christine! But she was gone now. Erik had thought about killing himself when she left, but he was too cowardly.

Just then he heard a small whimper coming from the bed chamber. He rushed over. It was Marie. She was having a nightmare and was crying out in her sleep. Erik sat on the bed beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Marie's eyes shot open. She looked at Erik with embarrassment. She knew what must have happened.

"Are you alright little beauty?" Erik asked concerned.

"Yes. I was having a dream about my father." Marie said. "He died, when I was five. I never knew my mother."

How like Christine she was! "Its alright. I recently lost someone I loved as well." Erik said.

"Who? Did they die?" Marie asked curiously.

"No, she didn't die. Her name is Christine, she loved another and went away with him." Erik said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Erik. I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive me."

"Its alright." Erik stood up. Marie sat up in the bed, and winced as pain shot through her side. "You should try to limit your movements. You have four broken ribs. That man was very rough with you."

Marie drew in breath. Did he know? No he couldn't know, there was no way he could. Marie slowly sat up, she didn't want to risk standing just yet. But she was very hungry, she hadn't eaten for days.

"I'm hungry. Is there any possibility of food?" Marie asked shyly.

"Of course. What sort of host would I be if I couldn't feed you?" Erik replied amused. "Wait right there." He went off to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for his guest.

Marie looked around taking in her surroundings. She was on a bed shaped like a swan. It had red satin sheets. It was truly wonderful. The walls around her were covered with bookshelves laden with books. Books on every subject. Marie knew she shouldn't try to stand, but she loved to read, and couldn't resist trying to get one off the shelves.

Bracing herself with her arms, Marie slowly stood up. She came to her feet alright, but when she tried to take a step she came crashing to the floor.

Erik was just coming in with a plate of food. He put the plate on a dresser by the door and rushed to help Marie. He lifted her up and put her on the bed, then he gave her the plate of food.

She devoured it like it washer last meal. When she was finished, she looked down at herself in embarrassment. It took Erik a moment to realize why. It was the way she was dressed.

Her dress was simple and black. It was dirty, torn and too small for her. It looked as if she had been wearing it for years.

"I can get you different clothes, if you like." Erik offered.

"Could you? I'd like some yes." Marie blushed.

"I think I might have a dress here somewhere." Erik said, remembering the dress that Chrsitine had changed out of. "Oh, wait. No, I don't have a dress. Will you settle for an outfit of mine?" Erik asked sort of embarrassed. He had just remembered after Christine left he slashed her dress to bits.

"That's fine." Marie replied. So Erik left to get her the outfit.

It only took him a few minutes for him to find an older shirt and pants. He took them to Marie. She held up the shirt to her shoulders. It was way too big, so were the pants.

"Do you mind if I tailor these to fit me?" Marie asked.

"I don't mind, do what you need to." Erik replied.

"Alright, I'll need scissors, a needle, and a spool of thread. Preferably white." Marie said. Erik nodded and got her what she needed. He watched in fascination as Marie cut the sleeves to her length, and hemmed them. She took the shoulders of the shirt up, cut the bottom so it was the right length for her, and hemmed that as well.

On the pants, all Marie did was shorten the length. Erik gave her a sash to wear as a belt. When Marie finished the clothes were the perfect size for her. This was truly a girl of many talents.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik got a book off the shelf. He had noticed that when Marie fell, she was facing the book shelves. He figured that she was trying to get a book.

"This is what you were after when you fell, wasn't it?" Erik asked. Marie looked down, embarrassed and nodded. "Its alright. Not many can resist the pull of books. Do you want to pick one out?" Marie nodded eagerly.

Erik lifted her out of the bed, and supported her as she walked to the shelves. It didn't take long for her to pick one off the shelves. Marie picked one about the Middle Ages.

"Are you sure you want to read that? Its pretty sinister." Erik said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Marie gave a firm nod.

"Alright. Just be careful what you read in that book alright?"

"Don't worry, I will be careful." _Besides, nothing can come close to what I've been through these past ten years._ Marie thought. Erik nodded and walked out of the room. He went to compose. Marie wouldn't mind, she was busy with a book.

Marie opened the book and looked at the first page. Truth be told, she couldn't read that well. The "orphanage" never let her read that often. Marie had to sneak books. Her father taught her a little bit before he died.

After only a couple words, Marie couldn't understand a word. Erik came in fifteen minutes later to check on her. He was surprised to see she was only on the second page.

"Is it hard for you to understand?" Erik asked. Marie didn't see him come in and looked up quickly.

"It is… the truth is, I can hardly read. I was forbidden to learn at the orphanage. All I know is what my father taught me before he died." Marie said.

"Would you like to learn more?" Erik asked.

Marie's eyes shone as she said: "Would you really teach me?"

"Of course. You're going to be here awhile." Erik said. "The easiest place to start would be to teach you how to write. Can you write?"

"No, I can't. I never learned how." Marie said.

"Alright. One moment. I'll get a pen and paper." Erik said. He left to get the pen and paper. He came back a few minutes later. He had a black pen and a stack of paper. He sat down by Marie and wrote the alphabet on the paper.

He explained what it was, and how it would help her learn to read. They kept at this for two hours, during which Marie learned how to write legibly, and read, and spell her name. She was a quick learner, and Erik was very impressed.

"You have learned much in a short time, little beauty." Erik complemented.

Marie blushed as she said: "Thank you. You are a great teacher." After that Marie let out a loud yawn.

"I think you should rest. You have worked hard and should get some sleep." Erik said.

"Yes, you're right. Good night Erik." Marie said.

"Good night, little beauty." Erik said, and blew out the candles by the bed. Marie was asleep in seconds. Erik smiled at her, and walked out of the room, feeling at peace.

But Marie's dreams were laden with darkness and torture. She was dreaming about the man in the alley, and other men as well. The surrounded her, and beat her, with anything they could find.

Marie woke up with a start. She soon realized she was alone. She flopped back on the pillows and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Erik was up in the Opera house. He couldn't show himself yet. He went to the front and saw about five men dressed in black, standing in the door.

"We are looking for a girl of fifteen. Her name is Marie." One of the men said. Erik realized he was talking about the girl who was at this very moment lying asleep in his house.

"I have no idea who she is. No new girls have come to this Opera house." Madame Giry said.

"We know she came here. She wanted to be a chorus girl." The man said. That confirmed it, the man was talking about Marie!

"As I have said monsieur, no new girls have come to this Opera house." Madame Giry insisted.

Erik was outraged! That little deceiving snake! He rushed back to his lair to interrogate Marie. When he got there he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake roughly.

Marie had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that a man was shaking her, and yelling for her to wake up.

Erik seized her wrist and hauled her into a sitting position. He stared at her angrily and shouted, " So, you saw fit to deceive me! Tell me the truth now girl!"

Marie stared at him with tears in her eyes. So he found out. It was only a matter of time. Through her tears Marie whispered: "Erik, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I was lying to myself. You want to know the truth? I'll tell you. My father was murdered when I was five. The men who murdered him took me away with them." Marie paused and took a steadying breath. "They made me work for them, and when I was thirteen they started to… they started to." Marie broke down and sobbed.

Erik realized his mistake, and was sorry. He sat down on the bed and gently pulled Marie over to him.

"Its alright I understand. But answer me this; that man in the alley, was he one of them?" Erik said.

"Yes. He found me, and dragged me back in that alley to rape me. He figured he'd get twice the fun." Marie said scornfully. "I understand if you want to get rid of me."

Erik looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Oh, I can't do that. You saw me murder, and you know where I live. I can't let you go free. Besides, I wouldn't think of killing you. I need the company, and you can help out around here." Erik said. He put his hand lightly under Marie's chin and lifted her head, so she had to look into his eyes. "But don't worry. I won't beat you. I promise."

Marie threw her arms around Erik and cried into his shoulder. "Thank-you Erik!" She cried. Erik just patted her on the back and let her cry.

A/N: Well, the truth is out. What will happen now? An epic romance? Perhaps, but first a visitor from a far off land.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Marie cried herself to sleep. Erik knew that she had been having nightmares about her past. The poor girl. He was right in assuming that she was fifteen, but she said she would be sixteen in two days. It was one of the things those men couldn't keep from her.

Erik sat down at his piano, and composed. He soon lost interest, which was highly unusual. So he went and got paper to sketch. He tried to draw Christine, but he couldn't do it.

Erik sighed. Then he got an idea. He went in and sat by the bed, and drew the sleeping Marie. It came out perfect. He got every detail just right. Marie stirred in her sleep. Erik thought she must be having another nightmare.

Marie was dreaming about the night her father was murdered. She had been with him walking home, when a group of men in black surrounded her and her father. They forced them into a dark alley, and murdered her father. They looked down at her. They conversed for awhile. One of them bent down and knocked her out, then they took her with them.

Marie cried out, wide awake. Erik was already by her side. He looked at her with concern.

"What is it little beauty? Did you have a bad dream?" Erik asked.

"Yes. It was about the night my father was murdered." Marie confessed. Erik drew her to him, and she curled up on his lap.

"You have nothing to fear now. Those men won't get you again. I'll protect you." Erik whispered comfortingly. Marie looked at him her eyes filled with tears.

"Really? Erik, thank-you. I don't know what I would do if they got me again." Marie whispered.

"Its, alright. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Marie once again cried into his shoulder until she fell asleep. Erik sighed. He didn't know why he was being so kind to this girl. Maybe it was because she reminded him a lot of Christine. That must be it. To him it was like having her back.

But he knew she wasn't Christine. Christine had brown eyes. This girl had clear blue eyes. But she was so beautiful! Erik couldn't help but like her. He forced himself to walk out of the room. He wanted to compose.

Erik sat down at his desk, and wrote. He didn't know how long he wrote, but he fell asleep, slumped over his work. He had dreams, about Christine, and… Marie. Even in sleep Erik thought about her. What was happening to him?

Marie awoke slowly the next morning. She decided to see how long she could stand, maybe even try walking. Slowly Marie stood up. She took a small step and didn't fall. She quickly found if she took baby steps, she could go places.

She slowly walked out of the room, curious as a little kitten. She hadn't seen the rest of Erik's lair yet. She saw Erik asleep over his desk, and felt a little guilty. She _was_ sleeping in his bed after all.

She slowly walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Startled out of sleep, Erik sprang awake, and seized Marie's wrist without knowing what he was doing.

Marie gasped, half in pain, half in surprise. Erik realized who he had in his grasp and let go. Marie let out a long breath. She would have to get used to this. Usually when she was grabbed by the wrist, she was about to beaten. But now those days were over.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Erik mumbled.

"You didn't hurt me. You just surprised me, that's all." Marie stated.

Erik laughed quietly to himself. Marie was a brave girl. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, very much." Marie smiled. Erik smiled back and went to prepare breakfast for them both.

A/N: I won't be able to update for a while. I'm in high school and exams start tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	5. Chapter 5

As they ate, Marie fiddled with her hair. She hated how dirty it was. She hadn't had a bath for a week. Erik must have read her mind.

"I have to go out today. I'll be gone a minimum of two hours. So you may bathe in the lake. If you to wish of course." Erik said.

"Thank-you, I really appreciate all you've done for me." Marie said.

"It is my pleasure." Erik smiled. They finished breakfast in silence.

When breakfast was over, Erik dressed and rowed off in his boat. When he was gone, Marie undressed and slid carefully into the lake. It was freezing! But Marie was used to cold baths. She quickly washed her hair out, and swam for a little while.

When she was done Marie slowly crawled up onto the shore of the lake. Erik had been good enough to leave her a towel. Marie took baby steps and reached it with no problem. She dried off, then wrapped the towel around her hair and got dressed. When that was done, Marie started to look for a comb or brush.

The first place she decided to look in was the bedroom. She opened a drawer in one of the bedside tables, and found there about five different masks. Mostly all white, but there was a couple black ones. She went to the other side of the bed and looked in that drawer. _Aha! So that's where he hides that blasted comb!_ Marie thought as she grabbed the comb out of the drawer.

She laid the comb on the bed and sat beside it and dried her hair. After it was relatively dry, she combed it out. The water made her hair look darker than it already was, and it hung limply around her shoulders.

Marie sighed. She was bored to say the least. She got a book off one of the shelves and looked at it. It was a very plain book. It was made of soft black leather, and had no title. Marie opened it and saw it was hand written.

_It must be very old, to be handwritten._ So what did she do? She opened it and began reading of course! She soon discovered it was Erik's handwriting. But this couldn't be his diary. It was too much like an adventure story to be. She Marie slowly read enraptured in Erik's story.

She read for a long time, and didn't hear Erik coming up in his boat. Erik didn't see Marie in the main chamber of his lair, so he figured that she had gone to rest. Erik headed for the bedroom and stopped stock still in the doorway.

That little prying devil of a girl had found his diary! Erik was outraged! How dare she read his personal thoughts! He stomped over to her and ripped the book from her hands. Marie looked at him surprised, and somewhat fearful.

"What exactly did you think you were doing!" Erik shouted at her.

"I-I didn't know…" Marie started.

"You would do well to keep your hands off people's personal property! Did you enjoy that story! Are you curious about what is behind this mask now!" Erik continued.

"Erik, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought this was a book you were writing. I didn't know it was personal." Marie said.

"Well, maybe, instead of reading, why didn't you ask! I would have told you at least a little bit!"

"Erik, please! I'm sorry! I thought that it was an adventure book you were writing! I didn't think that all that was in here actually happened!" Marie cried.

"Well then, maybe you should stick to what you were reading!" Erik shouted and stomped out of the room, with the book in his hand. Marie got up, and walked as fast as he ribs would allow her.

She found Erik sitting at his organ, getting ready to play. Erik's fingers moved quickly over the keys. He played _Point of No Return_ from his_ Don Juan_. The last song he and Christine sang together.

Marie came slowly forward. She sat down on the bench beside Erik, and watched him play. Erik didn't even notice her; he was too enraptured in his music. He played the rest of the song. When he was finished Marie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to read your personal thoughts. Please forgive me." Marie said.

Erik let out a long sigh. "Well, are we going to continue your reading lessons?"

Marie brightened up immediately. "Yes. I'd like that." Marie figured that it was Erik's way of forgiving her. Erik got the paper and pen. Marie learned to write different words, she also learned the rules of "ph" and so on. When Erik thought that she was ready for a little bit of reading, he got a thin book off the shelves.

"Here I want you to read this aloud. Any words you have trouble with, I'll help you on." Erik said. Marie nodded and began. She read the first ten pages fairly quickly. Erik was actually somewhat impressed. Marie was coming along nicely.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Erik finally said. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"Ok." Marie yawned.

"Its time for you to go to bed, little beauty." Erik said. But then he yawned too.

"Erik, where do you sleep?" Marie asked.

"Oh, I hardly ever sleep." Erik replied.

"I can tell your tired Erik. You should sleep too. Your bed is big enough for two, you can't deny that. There's more than enough room for you."

"It wouldn't be decent."

"Yes it would. It's your bed. And I don't mind sharing." Marie smiled.

"You're very sure?"

"Indeed I am."

Erik sighed. "Alright." He gave in easily. Marie was happy. Maybe having Erik beside her would chase away her nightmares. So they headed to the bed together. Marie slept on one side, Erik the other.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally today is the last day of exams, and I'll be able to update, most likely every day. Cheer for me! Like now! Yay me! Oh, wait. For those of you who have noticed, this is after Christine, yet the Opera House is still performing. This is because in my world, the Opera house was refurbished, and is totally back. Thanks for all your support, it is greatly appreciated! Have a nice day! 

Erik didn't have a very fitful sleep, but Marie did. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Finally, when she hit Erik's face for the umpteenth time, Erik wrapped his arms around Marie holding her still. Marie fit perfectly against him, just like Christine.

When Marie felt Erik against her, she calmed down, and went into a deep and dreamless sleep. Erik realized that he was the reason for Marie's peaceful sleep, and kept his arms wrapped around her. Marie just relaxed and let him hold her. Finally Erik fell asleep as well.

The next morning Erik woke up first. He took his arms away from Marie, sat up and stretched. He walked out into the main chamber of his lair, to make breakfast. He had just started when he heard a knock… at his mirror!

Erik wondered who could know about his secret entrance. He opened the mirror, and saw his friend from Persia, Nadir, standing there. Erik smiled, but his eyes betrayed his surprise.

"I got your letter Erik." Nadir said.

Realization dawned on Erik's face as he said: "Oh, right. I forgot. I sent you a letter about Christine. I regret to say that she no longer is here, she…loved another. I had to let her go. But I can introduce you to another."

Now it was Nadir's turn to look surprised. "Another? Who, pray tell?" Nadir said. Erik showed Nadir into the bed chamber. When Nadir looked onto the bed, he saw Marie. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful in her sleep.

"Oh, Erik. Where on earth did you find her?" Nadir breathed. Erik led him out of the bedroom into the main chamber of his lair.

"Her name is Marie, and I rescued her from a terrible fate." Erik said. "She really is a sweet girl."

"Erik, she's so beautiful. Are you forcing her to stay down here with you?"

At this remark Erik's face grew cold. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you asking me if I kidnapped her?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking."

"Well the answer is no. I saved her life!" At that moment Erik and Nadir heard a cry from the other room.

"Erik! Erik!" Marie cried. Erik rushed to her side. Marie was sitting up in the bed crying. She had had a nightmare about her past again.

"What is it little beauty? Was it another one of those dreams?" Erik asked. Nadir came in right behind Erik, and saw Marie curled up on his lap, her forehead resting in the nape of his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Yes. It was far worse than the others." Marie nodded. Erik looked down on her with pity. Nadir's expression wasn't different.

"Nadir this is Marie. With her permission, I will explain everything." Erik said, stroking Marie's hair.

"Yes, Erik. I don't want to explain. You do it." Marie whispered.

"Very well." And so Nadir learned of Marie's horrific past. When he heard it, Nadir was almost in tears as well. Fifteen minutes later, Erik finished the story, and wiped away Marie's tears.

"Marie, this is my friend Nadir. He is from Persia." Erik said.

"Oh. Is Persia far away?" Marie asked.

Erik chuckled a little as he said: "Yes it is child. It is very far away. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Thank you Erik." Marie said. He guided Marie out into the main chamber and sat her down on the settee in front of the organ. Nadir sat on a chair close by. Erik had breakfast ready shortly there-after.

They all sat down at the table and ate. Nadir told Marie and Erik the latest news in Persia. Erik was delighted to know that another family took over the Shah line, and Persia was a happier place, if only slightly so.

After breakfast Erik and Nadir played a few games of chess. Marie sat watching closely as if she wanted to play. Erik won every single game.

"You're getting better Nadir. I'm impressed." Erik said smiling.

"Not good enough, my friend." Nadir replied.

"Marie, would you like to learn how to play?" Erik asked.

"Yes! Would you teach me?" Marie exclaimed delighted.

"Of course." Erik chuckled. He got up and helped Marie into the chair he had been sitting in, and he sat in her chair.

"Now, these are the pawns, this is the castle, the knights, the bishops, and finally the queen and king." Erik said pointing to each in turn. Then he explained how each piece moved, and what it did. Then she and Nadir began to play.

Marie was a quick learner, and seemed evenly matched with Nadir. But soon, they thought that Nadir would win.

"Checkmate!" Nadir finally called. Erik smiled and pointed.

"No, Marie still has one move." Marie moved her queen in to block her king.

"I believe I just won." Marie said. Nadir looked at the board frantically and laughed.

"So you have child, so you have. Has Erik been giving you lessons before this?"

"No, this is the first time I've even seen a chess board." Marie smiled proud of herself.

"Good grief child! How old are you?" Nadir said.

"I turned sixteen today." Marie replied. Nadir's face brightened up.

"Ah, sixteen. You're now old enough to make your own way in life, and make your own decisions." Nadir said.

He was right. Marie could now make her own decisions, about what she wanted to do in life… And who she wanted to love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think I'll be able to update this story at least every other day. My schedule went to heck, cause I'm too smart for regular English. So, yeah. Cheers.

Erik laughed; Marie had beaten Nadir at chess! That was an amazing feat for someone just learning to play.

"You're quite clever child." Nadir said.

"Thank-you. I didn't think I would actually win. You played well monsieur." Marie blushed at the compliment. She sat staring at the board for a moment. Then her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong little beauty?" Erik asked, putting an arm comfortingly around Marie's shoulder.

"I just remembered my father loved to play chess too. It was his favorite game." Marie said. She had remembered the day her father was murdered he had been planning to teach her how to play chess. "He was going to teach me how to play the day he was murdered."

"Oh, Marie I'm so sorry. Those men were truly cruel to tear you away from your father like that." Erik said. Marie let out a few more sobs then straightened up. She excused herself and went into the bed-chamber. Nadir rose to go to her, but Erik grabbed her sleeve. "Let her go, she wants to be alone."

Nadir sighed and sat back down. He wanted to see what was bothering Marie, but he supposed Erik knew best. Just then he realized it was time for lunch. He was just about to say something, but Erik spoke first.

"I suppose it's time for lunch." Erik said. He then proceeded to go to the kitchen and prepare lunch. Nadir followed close behind to help. It did not take long to make lunch.

"I think Marie should be hungry. I'll go take her, her plate." Erik said, getting out of his chair, and fixing Marie a plate. He walked to the bed chamber, and looked around for Marie. She was on the bed, engrossed in a book about the middle Ages. Erik smiled to himself.

"Erm… I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you your lunch." Erik said. Marie glanced up at him from her book.

"Oh, thank you Erik. I am sort of hungry." Marie rose to get her food, but she wasn't careful of her ribs. She winced with pain, and fell back on the bed.

"Careful. Here I'll bring you the plate." Erik took Marie her plate, and left thinking she wanted to be alone. He was right. Marie ate silently, thinking about how kind Erik was to her. Then she wondered why. Why was Erik so kind to her? He had no reason to be. Why should he be so nice? Marie racked her brains trying to come up with a solution.

Erik went back out to Nadir, and talked with him about Marie. He told him about how he rescued Marie, and how those men were still after her. Erik said he should keep her here with him, where it would be safe.

"Erik, are you sure you're not keeping her down here for your own gain?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I don't want her to get hurt, that's all." Erik said.

"I could take her back to Persia with me; she would be very safe there." Nadir said.

"Have you forgotten that you were banished from your country? How would she be safe there?" Erik demanded.

"I am living under a false identity. I have lived there safely for years." Nadir shot back.

"And what if you were discovered? What would happen to her then?"

At that Nadir fell silent. He didn't know what to say and he knew Erik was right. Marie could be killed if he was discovered. Nadir didn't want that to happen, but he didn't want to risk her being abused by Erik. The only thing he could come up with is this: "Then I shall move here to Paris, and Marie will live with me."

Erik laughed. "Those men that she escaped from won't give up looking for her. She'll be found and you'll be murdered. I won't let that happen." Erik put his hand on Nadir's shoulder, "Don't worry, Marie is safe here. Besides, if you did move here, I still wouldn't let her go. She saw me kill a man, she knows where I am. I can't let her go free."

Nadir shifted uncomfortably beneath Erik's hand. "There is an Opera tomorrow night. I thought you would like to know." Nadir said, then got up. Erik rose as well.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Back to my hotel. I am tired and want to rest."

"I would offer you a place here, but I have none. I'm sorry." Erik said.

"It's quite all right. I don't mind staying in the hotel. I'll be back tomorrow if it's all right with you." Nadir smiled.

"Of course it's alright with me." Erik smiled back. Then Nadir left the way he had come. Erik went back to his other guest Marie. She had finished her lunch and was sitting on the bed, waiting for Erik.

"Is that a good book?" Erik asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm finding it less difficult to understand the words. Your lessons are paying off." Marie replied.

"I'm very glad. Nadir went back to his hotel. Do you want to continue your lessons?"

Marie looked happy, and said: "Yes, I'd like that very much." So Erik got out the paper and pen. Marie worked hard to learn her stuff. They worked past midnight, until Marie nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Time for bed, little beauty." Erik said gently. Marie snuggled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well now, I've gotten a couple reviews concerning Erik and the Opera house. Explanation for Erik first: Marie reminds him so much of Christine, that in his mind it's like having her back. As for the Opera house: It's my little world and the Opera House is still in business. Madame Giry likes that idea as well.

Erik looked at the sleeping Marie. Having her here was almost like having Christine back again. Erik was growing restless just staying here in his lair. He needed to go back up to the Opera House. So he jumped into his boat and rowed to the opposite shore.

All was as it should be in the upper levels of the Opera Populaire. Everyone was asleep. Erik wandered the empty corridors thinking about Christine. Just then the quiet was pierced by a young one's scream. He rushed to the source, just to make sure.

What he saw surprised him. There were about ten men spread out in the dormitory. Erik recognized them as the men who were after Marie. Madame Giry rushed in and just narrowly avoided Erik.

"She's not here!" Shouted one of the men.

"Well, we'll have to search the entire Opera house. I know she's here!" Shouted the leader.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is not here? Who are you looking for?" Madame Giry demanded.

One of the men stepped menacingly toward her. Erik desperately wanted to do something but he knew he couldn't. He had to watch helplessly as the man murdered Madame Giry, his first love, the woman who saved his life. Erik could not bear to see what would happen next. He left hurriedly. He had to make sure that Marie was still safe.

As he made his way back to his lair, Erik came across many men dressed in black. He found a trap-door of his and went down. He fell into his torture chamber. He quickly made his way out into the lair. Marie was crying out in her sleep.

Erik was by her side in a heart-beat. Marie had, had another nightmare. Erik comforted her and she was soon back to sleep. Erik got up slowly and sat at his organ. He began writing music for a new opera, a tragedy such as he had just encountered. He couldn't actually play it yet, because of Marie.

He sat and wept for the dead Madame Giry. He soon fell asleep at his desk. The next morning Erik woke up very early and Marie was still asleep. So Erik went out and got the days paper. The front page story was of Mme. Giry's murder.

Marie woke up and saw the headline. She read enough to know who did it. They had killed poor Mme. Giry the way they had killed Marie's father. She knew it was her fault. She couldn't help it, Marie broke down and cried.

"Oh, Erik I'm so sorry! It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't have run away, I brought this grief to the Opera." Marie sobbed.

"It's not your fault. It is not your fault that these men are cold blooded killers. It's not your fault that they murdered your father. The fault lies only with them." Erik said.

"No, I have to go back. They'll only kill again. I won't have more bloodshed because of me." Marie said determinedly.

"What will they do to you as punishment for running away? Something worse than death. I won't let you go back to them. Besides, you saw me murder one of them, and you know where I am. They know that one of their own is dead. They will make you tell them what happened. I'm not letting you leave."

"Then, you are holding me prisoner?"

"In a way, yes. And so you shall remain until the end of your days."

Marie's eyes welled up with fresh tears, and she ran to the bedchamber. She had thought that once she was well again, that Erik might take her to the surface so that she could do what she came to do, be a chorus girl. It was her dream to sing in the opera. Now she knew that would never happen. Erik would keep her here forever.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but more, longer ones are on the way. Don't forget to mourn Madame Giry!


	9. Chapter 9

Erik knew that he had upset Marie, but he didn't know how. She would have to stay down here for her own safety. Didn't she realize that? Erik sat down and ran through the conversation in his mind. Then he had it. He shouldn't have said she was his prisoner. It sounded so evil.

Erik got up to go apologize but Nadir came through the mirror. He stepped up to Erik and looked around.

"Where is Marie?" He asked.

"Oh, she is in the bedchamber. I accidentally said something that upset her." Erik said. His guilty conscious showed beyond his mask. Nadir could tell that he was sorry that he had upset Marie. He wondered what Erik had said, but thought it best not to ask.

"Did you hear about the woman who was killed here last night?" Nadir asked instead.

"Yes, I saw it happen. Her name was Madame Giry. She was one of my dear friends. I will miss her terribly." Erik said.

"I'm sorry Erik. If you saw it happen, then that means you know who did it."

"Yes I do know who killed Madame Giry. It was the men from Marie's past. They were looking for her, and Madame Giry got in the way."

"Really! They really will do anything to get that poor girl back, won't they?"

"Yes, and she saw the paper and wanted to prevent any more murders by going back to them. I won't let her, and she asked if I was keeping her prisoner here. I said in a way yes, and that was what upset her."

"Erik, you should go explain what you meant. It will make her feel better." Nadir put his hand on Erik's shoulder.

"Yes, you're right. I'll go do that now." Erik turned and went to the bedchamber. Nadir sat on the settee by the organ to wait for him. Erik found Marie on the bed, crying into the pillows. He sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Marie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say I was keeping you prisoner here. I only meant that it was the safest for you here. I intend to keep you safe." Erik apologized. Marie turned to look at him.

"If they go away, will you let me go?" Marie asked quietly.

"I-I can't. I'm supposed to be gone, and if you suddenly appear there, then they will know I am still here and will track me down and kill me. I-I can't have that. Not when there is a chance that Christine might return to me." Marie's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I understand." Marie whispered looking down. Erik put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I know that you are upset, and I truly am sorry, but I can't let you go. I am the Opera Ghost, and people know me. They know that I am here. I am lucky that they didn't start a fire in here. I just barely got away." Marie continued to cry. Erik knew there was nothing more for him to do, so he went back out to Nadir.

"How did it go?" Nadir asked. Erik rubbed the back of his neck. His age was starting to show.

"Not well, she understands, but that doesn't make it right. She looks so like my darling Christine, and I hate to see her cry." Erik said, and sat down in a chair by Nadir.

"I know Erik. I thought that would help, but I guess it didn't. She'll be all right in time. You'll see. She will grow to accept that it is not safe in the upper world." Nadir said.

Erik knew that Marie would get better with time, but he still didn't want her to be upset. He hated being the source of her pain. He wanted to sweep her up and tell her it was all going to alright. What was he thinking! He was starting to fantasize of Marie! How could this be when he loved Christine? But he knew that Christine would never come back to him, she loved that Raoul character.

Marie came out of the bedchamber, wiping tears from her eyes. Nadir gave her a smile. Marie gave him a weak smile, she was clearly still upset. Erik looked up at her and was taken in by her beauty. He was proud that such a girl now resided in his home. He hoped that soon she would be content to stay with him as well.

"How about breakfast?" Erik asked. Nadir said yes, and Marie gave a small nod of agreement. Erik went to prepare breakfast and Nadir offered to help him. Erik gave his consent and breakfast was ready quickly.

Nadir and Erik chatted cheerfully, but Marie sat silently, staring at the table. She looked so lost and helpless. After breakfast, Erik and Nadir played chess as they did yesterday. But when they asked Marie if she would like to play she said no and went back to staring at the board.

Erik and Nadir were concerned. They didn't like that Marie had suddenly become so withdrawn. It was unnatural. But they didn't say anything; they figured that Marie would talk when she was ready.

Marie knew that Erik and Nadir were staring at her. She also knew why; it was because she was withdrawn. But she couldn't help it. She knew now why Erik wasn't going to let her go. He was just like the men she had escaped from. Marie was just waiting for the moment Erik would strike. She knew that she couldn't fight him; she supposed he knew that too. He was waiting for Nadir to leave then he would make his move, just like in chess, and she was caught in a checkmate.

But that's not what Erik intended to do at all. He was just keeping Marie there for her safety. He really had taken a liking to her. At first she was just another girl to him, but now she meant something to him. He would never hurt her intentionally. It would just take a matter of time for her to figure that out.

Nadir was getting tired and wanted to go back to the hotel. He bade Erik and Marie good-night and exited. Erik went over to Marie.

"Are you feeling all right?" Erik looked down at Marie concerned. Marie thought she knew what he was up to. He was going to make his move now. Marie looked up at Erik fearfully wondering what he would do. "Good lord child, why are you so afraid?"

Marie looked down quickly. She didn't want to be beaten on top of what she thought was about to happen, but she had it all wrong. But Erik understood.

"I'm not going to hurt you little beauty. I'm not like those men from your past." Erik said gently. He picked up Marie and took her to the bedchamber. He placed her under the covers and tucked her in. Then he went back to the main chamber of his lair.

Marie was shocked, she had it all wrong! Erik meant her no harm. Marie's eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik went out to compose. Marie was asleep and hopefully would be not be plagued with nightmares. Erik began writing a slow sad piece in honor of Madame Giry. He wrote and wrote and wrote for hours. He was going far fast. Just as he wrote the last note one the staff paper, he heard a cry from the bedchamber. He knew instantly what was happening.

Marie was having a nightmare. Erik lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Marie was calmed almost instantly. Erik lay there running his fingers through her hair, and holding her close. Soon he too was asleep.

When Marie woke up, she was cradled in Erik's arms. She felt his gentle breathing on her skin, and felt at peace. She knew that Erik would never harm her. How could a man so gentle be pursued? Marie felt herself relax under his arms. She felt his chest rising and falling behind her.

Erik woke up, and saw he was still holding Marie. He also found she was awake. He drew away hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, you had a bad dream, so I-I." Erik apologized. He actually felt kind of awkward and didn't know what to say. How could a girl so young do this to him?

Marie put her finger to his lips and whispered: "It's alright I understand." Erik fell silent. He had thought he could love no one other than his angel Christine. Perhaps he was wrong. Marie certainly was making him reconsider just who he loved.

After Erik fell silent, it was Marie's turn to feel awkward. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Just then Nadir came in. Both Erik and Marie's heads shot up to look at him. Nadir chuckled softly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nadir said. Both Erik and Marie blushed. Erik sat up on the edge of the bed.

"No not at all. Marie had had a bad dream and I came in to comfort her. That is all." Erik cleared his throat nervously. He had not counted on this. He didn't think he would fall in love with a girl so young. He didn't even think she could love him back. But he was wrong.

As Marie ate breakfast, she kept thinking about Erik. She never thought she would fall in love. But perhaps she wasn't she could never be sure. She didn't even know what love exactly was. She had never felt it. But this feeling she was feeling now, as she stared at Erik… Could it be love? Could he ever love her back? Marie doubted it, so for now she would keep her emotions in check.

Nadir smiled, he could tell that Erik and Marie were thinking about each other. He knew it was only a matter of time before their feelings became evident to each other. Nadir had to hold back his laughter of happiness. Erik had often told him that it wasn't possible for him to love. Obviously Erik was wrong.

Nadir and Marie faced each other over the board. Both of them were one move from a checkmate, and both of them knew it. One move would determine the outcome. Erik watched interested in who would win. He knew that both of them could do it, if only they could see the right move. Erik resisted the urge to point out a move to Marie.

Marie could see a move that would win the game for her, but could Nadir get out of it? Perhaps she could move a different piece just to make sure. But if she did, Nadir would win. Marie thought for a little while, and moved the piece that she thought could win the game for her.

Nadir watched in astonishment; Marie had won again! He couldn't believe it. She was truly a clever girl. But there was only one way to determine the best. Marie had to play against Erik.

"Erik, I think that you and Marie would make great opponents. You should play her." Nadir said.

"What do you say Marie? Up for playing a game against the master?" Erik teased.

"You're on, "Master"." Marie laughed. Nadir gave Erik his seat and he sat in Erik's chair. Marie and Erik set up the board, Marie was white Erik was black. Marie made the first move, and Erik moved quickly.

After about ten minutes, Erik and Marie seemed evenly matched. Nadir couldn't tell who would win. Marie truly was one of the best. And after such a short time too. Nadir was very impressed with her, and could tell what Erik saw in her.

After another ten minutes, the victor was Erik. He was still the best, but Marie had come very close to beating him.

"You play exceptionally well for a beginner little beauty. For a moment I actually thought you would win!" Erik congratulated her.

Marie smiled at the complement. "Thank-you that was a great game." She found herself fantasizing about Erik. She knew she was falling in love with him, she just didn't think she should. He would think her too young and would never love her back.

Erik found himself fantasizing about Marie; or in his case _phantasizing. _He really didn't think that one so young even knew what love was. She could never love him in return. Although he desperately wished she could.

Nadir stared at the two of them in complete astonishment. Neither of them realized it yet! Nadir just couldn't help it, he told them what was on his mind: "Can't you see that you are both in love with each other! Erik, can't you see the way that girl is staring at you! And you Marie, can't you see the way Erik is staring back at you! Honestly you both must be blind not to realize it!"

Erik looked down at the table embarrassed, he knew Nadir was right. He should have seen it. How could he be so blind? He would have found out sooner if he had just been open with his feelings.

Marie had to hold back her laughter. She knew Nadir was right. She wished that she had seen it herself. It was pretty funny, she thought that Erik could never love her in return; he had probably thought the same about her. Oh yes, this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long; it's just that I had a hard time signing up for the computer lab at school. So now here's the update. And just as question for anyone who knows; who in the world is Mary Sue?


	11. Chapter 11

After Nadir left later that evening, Erik sat on the bed beside Marie and taught her how to read better. Not only was she improving her reading skills, but her writing was becoming more legible as well. Erik was proud to be her teacher. They were well into the lesson when they heard a soft cry.

"Erik! Erik!" Was the cry. Erik looked up amazed.

"Christine, is that you?" Erik called back.

"Yes Erik! Where are you?" Erik got up and ran to the source of the cry completely forgetting Marie. She had to stay behind, because of her rib injury. Erik ran out to the lake and began searching for Christine.

"Christine you must keep talking to me so I can find you!" Erik called out to her.

"Erik! Where are you?" Christine called back. Erik found her in one of the abandoned tunnels. He swooped Christine up in his arms and swung her around.

"I knew you would return to me Christine!" Erik shouted joyfully. He knew now just whom he really loved and it was Christine. When she left Erik had been hurt and confused, he kept trying to make Marie more like Christine subconsciously. But now he realized it, and he also realized that he could never make Marie be Christine.

"Erik, I didn't come back for you. Take me to your lair; we have a lot to discuss." Christine said pushing Erik away. Erik looked at the lake downhearted. He had truly believed that Christine really did love him. He took her to his lair and they sat down. Marie came in and liked at Erik confused.

"Oh, right. Christine this is Marie. Marie this is my beloved Christine." Erik said putting his hand on Christine's. Christine slowly slipped her hand away and looked at Marie puzzled.

"Erik, who is she? Please don't tell me that you kidnapped her like you did me." Christine said.

"Of course not! I rescued her from a man in the alley behind the Opera Populaire and have been helping her. She broke four ribs and can't leave yet."

Christine nodded then got to the reason she was paying Erik this visit. "Erik the reason I came is to ask you about Madame Giry. She was like my mother and I want to know how she died." Erik looked sad, but nodded.

"A man from Marie's past came looking for her. Madame Giry was protecting the ballet girls and the man saw her as an obstacle and eliminated her. I had to watch helplessly unable to reveal myself. It was a tragedy. I'm so sorry Christine." Erik put his head in his hands and wept bitterly.

Christine put her hands on Erik's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Erik. There was nothing you could have done. I'm sorry I thought it was you." Christine said. She rose to her feet and made to leave.

"Wait Christine, please don't leave me. I love you." Erik said.

"I know you do. But I love Raoul, and I must return to him." Christine turned away and began wading in the lake, away from Erik, away from the man that loved her more than life itself.

Marie realized where Erik's affections lie, and was heartbroken; but she realized that he was even more heartbroken than her. She put her hand on his shoulder as he stood on the shore of the lake watching Christine walk away for the second time. In one motion he whirled around and slapped Marie across the face.

Marie fell to the ground stunned. She had one hand to her face and was on the ground, looking at Erik. He looked back at her with out pity, without mercy, just hatred, cold hatred. Marie was astonished, how could a man that was once so gentle be so hard and cold like stone?

Erik stared at Marie. He couldn't believe that he had just hit her, but he felt no guilt. He felt cold and distant from the rest of the world, he was with Christine. He made no move to help her up, although she was struggling to do so. He just turned and walked over to his organ and composed.

Marie finally made it up. When she did, she cast a last fearful glance at Erik and wet as fast as she could away. She went back up to the Opera House. But there was someone looking for her there; someone who wanted her back.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Soon Marie will be out of Mary Sue hood and will be a normal character. I never meant for her to be a Mary Sue, but if you think about it Christine is too. I mean come on; she's perfect in every way, everyone loves her, isn't that a Mary Sue? So yeah. But don't worry. The story is just beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

Marie made her way to the Opera house. She was cold and lost, but she was also determined. Finally she came out of the lake and reached a staircase. She went up slowly and painfully because of her ribs. But finally she made it.

Marie went through the Opera Populaire looking for someone to talk to about being a chorus girl. After a while she made it to the foyer. There congregated in the middle were five men dressed in black. Marie froze in fear. She knew she had to move, she just couldn't.

One of the men looked up, and saw Marie. He smiled evilly and pointed at her. Two men rushed up and grabbed her arms between them. Marie looked up into their faces with horror. They talked to the leader and it was decided that the rest would move by themselves, but the other two and Marie would go back alone. Luckily someone was watching and figured out who they were.

Nadir looked at the group shocked. They could not see him, but he could see them. Three of the men went out the front door, while the two men that had Marie went to the back alley. Nadir followed them and knew he had to help. Luckily he had his best pistol with him. The men dragged Marie to the back and started to shove her towards a carriage. Nadir took aim and shot the first man. His aim was perfect and the man dropped dead.

Marie looked at what happened horrified. Shortly after the first man fell, so did the other. Marie ducked uncertain of what else to do. Perhaps it was Erik come to take her back and hit her some more. She buried her head in her hands.

Nadir came up behind Marie and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and started shaking. "It's alright now child. You are safe. But I must return home before I am found, and you must return to Erik." Nadir said. Marie looked up her face a mask of fear.

"No! I'm not going back there! Never!" Marie shouted and started to run away. This was a huge mistake, for no sooner had she started to run, she had fallen holding her ribs.

"Why? What happened?" Nadir asked confused, lifting Marie off the ground and carrying her to an underground passage.

"He hit me after Christine left him. I don't want to go back where I might be beaten." Marie said. Nadir looked surprised but kept on going to Erik's lair. Marie realized that Nadir really was taking her back to Erik and began fighting him. She scratched his face and tried kicking him.

Nadir couldn't carry her with all that; he had no choice. He hit Marie over the head with the butt of his pistol. She lay limp in his arms. Nadir knew he hadn't killed her so he rushed down to Erik's lair.

"Erik! Erik! Where are you? I need your help!" Nadir shouted when he reached Erik's lair. Erik came sulking over to him. He looked angry that someone had disturbed him, but Nadir ignored it. "Come here, I need your help."

"What is it?" Erik asked impatiently.

"It's Marie. Those men tried to take her back, and I shot two of them. I must return to Persia. Marie is safest here with you." Nadir said, lifting Marie up higher when she started to slide from his arms. Erik sighed.

"I don't want her here. Take her with you." Erik replied sullenly.

"You know I can't do that. You gave the reason why yourself! Why don't you want Marie back?"

"Christine came today. She left again. That's the second time I've had to watch her walk away from here. I only want Christine." Erik said.

"Well now you have no choice! You have to take care of Marie. But when I suggest you tie her up for a short time. She could be pretty wild at first. Look what she did to me." Nadir said. He put his head forward to show Erik the scratches on his face from Marie. Then he carried her to the bedchamber and laid her on the bed.

Erik watched all this but was too depressed to do anything. He had no choice he had to keep Marie here. There was still a risk that he could be discovered if he allowed her to escape again. Not that it mattered. Christine was never coming back.

Nadir went back to Erik. "I have to leave now. Good-bye my friend. Please at least try to take good care of Marie." Nadir put his hand on Erik's shoulder as he said this, after he said what he needed to say, Nadir turned and left.

Erik watched him go, then got a length of rope. He tied Marie's hands together, and tied the end around the swan's neck. He sat beside Marie, and idly ran his fingers through her hair. His thoughts were far away with Christine. He wondered what she was doing now.

Marie woke up and saw Erik sitting beside her. She gasped and quickly backed away. As she did this she realized that her hands were bound behind her. This frightened Marie immensely and she cried out in fear.

"Oh, so you're awake. Welcome back." Erik said in a low voice.

"What do you want with me? Why are you keeping me here?" Marie asked.

"I don't want anything with you, and I'm keeping you here because I can't be discovered on the surface. I thought I told you that already." Erik replied looking down at Marie annoyed.

"Well I don't want to stay here. You'll only hit me again." Marie said. She believed it to be true. She wondered why she even loved Erik in the first place. But then perhaps she never had. Perhaps it was only curiosity to see what was behind his mask. Then Marie realized this to be true; she was very curios as to what Erik hid behind his mask.

"You have no choice. You have to stay here, and I won't hit you. I don't believe in hitting women. I only did before because I was angry with myself and had to alleviate that anger. You just happened to be there." Erik replied. Marie was really starting to get on his nerves.

Marie sighed and looked at the bed. Erik did have the power to keep her there; but even if she had to die, Marie would escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Marie sighed and looked at the bed. She didn't want to stay with Erik anymore, but she figured the Opera house would be closed down because of the recent murder. She looked back up at Erik who was looking at the far wall.

Erik was staring at the wall thinking of Christine. He didn't even know why he had bothered to rescue Marie. True when he had heard her scream he had thought it was Christine returning to him so he rushed to her aid, but why had he saved her from that man? He guessed because he knew how she felt. That man was beating her; Erik defiantly knew that wasn't fun. Maybe that's why he saved her, and cared for her.

Marie tried to get out of the rope tied around her hands, but Erik was too good at tying knots so she couldn't get free. Marie soon gave up trying. She sighed again and laid her head back on the bed. She wasn't very tired and just lying there was boring.

"Erik, will you please untie me?" Marie finally asked.

It took Erik a moment to realize that Marie was talking to him. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Erik said.

"Will you please untie me?" Marie asked again.

"That depends. Are you going to run away?" Erik answered.

"No. I promise I won't." Marie said. Erik nodded and untied her. Marie sat up and rubbed her wrists. They were red from where the ropes cut into them. Erik looked and felt a stab of remorse that he had bound Marie so tightly, but quickly pushed it away. Marie and Erik both sighed at the same time, and looked away.

Erik found himself thinking once again about Christine. He missed her so much. Why had he let her go? She had chosen him! But he let her go with Raoul de Chagney. What a fool he was! But now he had a new girl to tend to, and he just had to get used to the idea that she wasn't Christine. He wished that Nadir was there to give him advice, but because Marie had run away Nadir had to murder the men who had recaptured her. But it was his fault, and Erik knew that; if he hadn't struck Marie than she wouldn't have run. Erik looked over at Marie's face where he had hit her, and saw a bruise starting to form there. Once again he felt a pang of remorse but this one he couldn't push away.

Marie put her hand to her face where Erik had hit her. She knew there would probably be a bruise there. The skin was very tender there so Marie was very careful. Not careful enough; she pushed a little too hard on the bruise and gasped with pain. Erik looked over at her. Marie thought she saw something like remorse in his eyes. She should have known to stay away from him when Christine had left; what a fool she was! She knew Erik cared about her somewhat just not the way she cared about him.

Erik knew Marie cared about him just not the way he cared about her. The way she looked at him, like he could protect her from the outside world. He could if she would just stay here, if she wanted to stay here. Erik could do all in his power to protect Marie; he knew just how she felt. Well not _just_, but for the most part he did. Perhaps he did love her after all. Christine was gone and Erik was on the verge of coming to terms with that. But he couldn't let Marie replace her. Christine would always have a special place in his heart, but so would Marie.

"I'll go get a piece of ice for your face. I am sorry that I hit you." Erik said.

"It's all right; I'm used to being hit." Marie said.

"That doesn't make it any better. Wait right here. I'll be back." Erik stood up off the bed and walked out of the bedchamber. Marie laid her head on a pillow. She didn't know why but Marie was comforted by the fact that Erik was near. She was actually almost glad to be back. Marie then began to think about Nadir. She was sorry that she hurt him. She hadn't even thanked him for rescuing her! Marie was truly sorry about that.

Erik came back a couple minutes later carrying ice wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Marie who put it to her face wincing as the cold of the ice touched her skin.

"Thank-you," Marie said looking up at Erik. Once again she found herself wondering what was behind the mask. Curiosity told her to reach up and rip the mask off, but instinct told her to leave it alone. Instinct won out.

Erik wondered what Marie was thinking. She was looking at his mask, probably wondering what was behind it. Erik could tell she wanted to reach up and take his mask, but something told him that she wouldn't. She was such a sweet girl. If she took his mask off he would have to kill her, and he really didn't want to do that. It was nice to have company.

Marie leaned her head against Erik's shoulder. She didn't know why she did it, she just did. At first Erik looked at her surprised, but he let her stay like that. He knew that she was tired. Marie let herself just float out of her body and go somewhere else. She was asleep in seconds.

Erik gently moved Marie so she was curled up on the bed. Erik had felt a sudden need to draw. He went and got a pencil and a piece of paper. He sat down at a table in the main chamber of his lair and tried to draw Christine. For some reason he couldn't get her features right. So he went back to the bed chamber and saw Marie was still curled up on the bed. He sat down in a nearby chair and began to draw. He got Marie's portrait perfect. The way her hand laid casually by her face, the way her hair seemed to outline her face, it was perfect, a once in a lifetime moment and Erik had it on paper.

Nothing could have been better, nothing.


	14. Guess who

A/N: Just a warning to you all, this chapter might be a little short but this will make the story much more interesting and foreshadow some future events. But not the events that you think… You guys are so gonna flip!

Christine didn't know why she had visited Erik. She knew Erik would try to keep her there, and when she left he would be torn apart. Christine just hoped he didn't take his torment out on that poor girl Marie. She wondered why Erik had saved her. _He probably thought that she was me._ Christine thought.

Christine really did care about Erik. She wished she could have stayed. She truly did love Erik. Christine thought about going back permanently, but she couldn't leave Raoul. She felt so sorry for him. No other girl would marry him, and he was glad that Christine did. But sometimes Christine had the distinct feeling that Raoul didn't really love her. He was so distant most of the time.

Christine wanted desperately to climb down the tree outside her window and run back to Erik, but she couldn't. Raoul was in the room too. Raoul and Christine had shared a room since the day they got married. Before they were married Christine stayed up late into the night staring out the window wishing that Erik would be up in the branches waiting to take her home.

But he never came, and Christine got tired of waiting. She knew Erik would never come for her. The way he looked at her back in his lair before she left filled Christine with longing to feel his lips on hers once again. Why did he make her leave! She had chosen him! What a fool he was! What a poor, lonely fool he was. Christine absolutely adored him.

Christine looked over at Raoul asleep next to her. Christine didn't dare get out of the bed for it would wake Raoul. Raoul had been suspicious of her for days on end. He knew that Christine wanted to be with Erik. Raoul would do anything to keep her there, even go and kill Erik. If she got up he would assume she was running to Erik. He would lock her in that room and go kill Erik. And then what would happen to that poor girl?

Christine found herself wondering about that girl. What was Erik's purpose for keeping her there? Company? No, Erik didn't want any company except Christine and she knew that. Christine saw the way that girl had looked at Erik, as if he could protect her from the world's cruelties. He could too; all she had to do was stay there underground where nothing and no one could hurt her except Erik himself.

Eventually Erik would probably do one of two things; fall in love with her, or tire of her. If he tired of her than he would probably kill her. But he would probably fall in love with her. She already loved him. Christine saw that clear as day. But did Erik? He probably did. _That man is terribly clever._

Christine thought about Marie and Erik until dawn was peaking over the hill tops. Soon after that Christine fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Marie woke up a couple hours later. Erik was sitting at his organ, composing. Maire gently rolled on her side so that she could get off the bed. She moved the wrong way, and let out a loud gasp as pain shot through her side. Erik heard and glanced back over his shoulder. Marie quickly moved so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore and got off the bed. Her ribs weren't bothering her as much anymore, but they still ached a bit.

Erik was staring at the drawing he had made of Marie. He coudn't believe how good it was. His pictures of Christine never turned out this good, but then this time he had a living model. He guessed that made the difference. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Marie come up behind him. Marie looked over Erik's shoulder at the drawing.

"That's really good." Marie said.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Did you have a nice nap?" Erik replied. Marie nodded. "How are your ribs feeling?"

"They're still sore; but other than that they feel fine. You make a good doctor." Marie replied. Erik scooted over on the bench and patted the space beside him to indicate that Marie should sit next to him. Marie sat and looked at the page he was composing on. "What are you writing?"

"Another opera. I'm thinking of continuing Don Juan Triumphant. Now come here, I need to see how your ribs are doing." Erik replied. Marie turned to face him. Erik gently pushed on her bottom two ribs. Marie whinced a little at the pressure, so Erik quickly moved on. "They're healing quite well. You're very lucky; that man could have done a lot more damage."

Marie nodded She was truly grateful to Erik. She owed him a great deal. But she couldn't help it, she reached and pulled off his mask. For a second Erik stared dumbfounded at her. Then he regained his senses and leapt up. He wraped his hands around her throat and shook her.

"Why Marie? Why?" Erik demanded loudly. But Marie didn't scream, and she didn't cry. This stunned Erik to stillness and silence once again. Marie stared calmly at him, and slowly raised her hand to touch the right side of his face. "what are you doing?" Erik whispered.

"Erik, I've seen a lot worse things in this world. I've known worse people. Erik compared to what I've seen this is nothing." Marie whispered in return.

Erik's eyes began to fill with tears at her words. She was such a sweet girl. His hands slowly dropped to his sides. Marie didn't run, she continued to stare with her hand still on his face. Erik could stand it no longer, he pulled Marie close to him and held her tightly. That's when the tears did start, but it wasn't just Erik. Marie started to cry as well. They both sat down on the bench in front of the organ and cried for a good long while.

A half hour later, the tears from Erik, and Marie started to subside. Erik pulled away and sat up straight. Marie sat up as well. Erik took out a hankerchief and gently wiped the tears still lingering on Marie's cheeks. Marie smiled at him.

'I'm sorry Erik. I shouldn't have done that to you. I knew you didn't want me to, but I did, and I'm sorry." Marie said looking down at the floor. Erik put his hand under her chin, and made her look him in the eye.

"It's alright. I know that curiosity is a hard thing to resist." Erik said. He let his hand drop, and he picked up the mask that had fallen to the floor. He put it back on and stood up. Marie watched him do this, wondering what he was up to.

"Come Marie, it is time for your reading lesson." Erik offered his hand to help Marie stand up. She took it gratefully and stood up. Pain exploded in her ribs, and she stumbled foward. Erik caught her as she fell against him. They stared into each others eyes for a minute before looking away. Erik helped Marie walk back to the bed chamber. He took the book he was teaching Marie from and sat down on the bed with her. He opened the book and the reading lessons continued.

Marie was learning at a steady pace, and Erik was quite impressed with her. When he told her so, she provided a possible reason why. "I don't know why, but I get this feeling like I'm not learning something new at all. It's like I knew it before, I just forgot how."

"That's very possible. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was the truth." Erik closed the book. "I think that's enough for now. We can continue later. But for now, I want to know more about you. You said you wanted to be a chorus girl right?" Marie nodded so Erik continued. "That means you can sing right?" Once again Marie nodded. "Well then, let me hear you."

Marie nodded. She thought of a song that she thought Erik would like, and started to sing. Erik was surprised. He didn't think that she would be that good. She had a very pretty voice, but she needed to be taught how to use it properly. He hadn't heard a voice this good, yet so untrained since his beloved Christine. Teaching Marie, would be like having another chance at love.

"That was very good." Erik said when Marie was finished. "But you need to be taught the proper way to sing. Your voice is very good, but a little raw. I can help you to make it heavenly."

"Can you really? I'd love that." Marie scooted closer to him as she asked.

Erik couldn't help but smile as he replied. "Yes. That is of course if you'll allow me." Marie nodded entusiastically. Erik took her hand and pulled her off the bed. "Follow me, and we'll begin." They spent most of the rest of the day singing. Marie's voice was already improving. Erik made her stop when her voice started to crack. Erik started to make dinner for them both. They sat down at the table to eat. Erik caught himself staring at Marie across the table many, many times. He didn't see the smile that crossed her lips when she saw him stealing glances at her.

Marie caught herself staring at Erik several times across the table. One of those times, she caught him stealing a glance at her. She couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he was finally getting over Christine. 


	16. The Rage of Raoul

Raoul lay in bed next to his darling Christine. He knew that she was awake, and she was not thinking of him, but of that monster yet again. It had been two nights since she had gone to see him, and Raoul had noticed a change. He silently cursed himself for not killing the Opera Ghost when he had the chance. Now Christine would hardly speak to him. Well Raoul would do something about that.

He got up quickly and started to dress. Christine put her hand on his arm, and looked at him with a startled expression. He looked at her, then continued dressing.

"Where are you going so late Raoul?" Christine asked timidly.

"To the Opera Populair. I shall finish the monster you so clearly want once and for all." Raoul answered. Christine's eyes grew wide with fear. She didn't want Raoul to kill Erik, but there was another reason for her fear as well. What would happen to Marie?

"No Raoul please. I don't want to go back to him. I want to stay here, with you." Christine said.

"I know that isn't so. Stay here Christine. I shall be back shortly." Raoul said. Christine started to get up, so that she could hold Raoul back. But he gently pushed her back, and hurried to the door. Christine heard a key turn as Raoul locked the door. Christine put her head in her hands and wept.

Raoul hurried to prepare his horse, and set off for the Opera House. It took a good long while to get there. Every minute Raoul's rage built up, and he hurried onward to fulfill his purpose. He reached the Opera House in record time. It just took more time to find the underground tunnels that led to Erik's lair. Finally he was slashing through the tunnels on his way to Erik's lair.

Erik and Marie were sitting at the organ together. Marie was fascinated by Erik's skill as his fingers moved nimbly over the keys of the organ. But right now he was going slowly, so that Marie could watch. She had a desire to learn how to play the organ, so Erik said that he would teach her. This was a bit more difficult for her, for she had never even seen an organ before she met Erik. All of a sudden Erik stopped. Marie looked up at him concerened.

"What is it Erik?" Marie asked, putting her hand on Erik's arm. She wondered why he had stopped. Sure it was late, but neither her, nor Erik were tired.

"I hear someone coming." Erik said. He looked behind him, and hoped to see Christine standing there, but it wasn't. It was Raoul. "What are you doing here!"

"I have come to kill you!" Raoul said stepping foward. Erik rose, and so did Marie. Erik put out his arm, and gently pushed Marie behind him to protect her. "So you have found another young girl to terrorize. You must be stopped!" Raoul drew his sword and rushed at Erik. Erik reached under the organ bench and picked up his own sword. He blocked Raoul's blade with his scabbard.

Erik drew his sword, and stood at the ready. "Marie, go somewhere safe. I'll handle this."

"No Erik." Marie started to come foward to put her hand on Erik's shoulder, but Erik put out his arm to stop her.

"Yes! Go! I don't want you to get hurt." Erik said, glancing behind him at Marie. Marie was surprised by the sadness in his eyes. She nodded and ran off to the bed chamber. She watched from the doorway as Raoul swung foward. Erik blocked gracefully and snarled; "You shan't be so lucky as you were in the graveyard monseiour." Erik sidestepped another blow, and swung. He barely made contact with Raoul's side, causing blood to spill.

Raoul ground his teeth together, and swung like Erik did. Erik twisted his wrist down, and blocked to blow. He twisted his wrist back up, disarming Raoul. He held his sword point at Raoul's throat. "Leave. Leave and don't come back. Or I'll be only too happy to kill you." Erik said.

Raoul's rage subsided and turned to fear. He grew pale and wide eyed, as he turned and ran. Erik sat down on the bench to catch his breath. Marie hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked urgently.

Erik smiled at her, and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Yes, I'm alright. That was Christine's lover Raoul. He won't be bothering us agian." Marie nodded and threw her arms around Erik. Erik held her and whispered in her ear. "It's alright little beauty, it's alright." Oh yes, Erik was starting to really care for Marie.

A/N: Yes it has been awhile since my last update. I deeply apologize for that. I know there's no excuse, but I was suffering from writer's block. It's horrible. But now, I have updated. Thank you all my loyal reviewers. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and hope that you like this one as well. 


End file.
